Bro Code
by caskettfullofrizzles
Summary: one shot Rizzles Fic based on the season 3 episode where Frost and Frankie explain the bro code to Maura and Jane in the café.


The first part is actual dialogue from the show but after that it's my own story.

* * *

The Division 1 Café

"Then there's the grenade" frost announces before Frankie chips in with "that's a big one."

Maura is baffled "I don't understand."

"The grenade is a hot girls… ugly friend." Frankie explains,

"You gotta jump on that grenade if it helps your buddy." Frost laughs.

"Helps him how?"

"Sleep with the hot chick, Maura!" Jane loudly states, getting annoyed.

Disgusted, Maura replies "oh" whilst looking outraged.

"But then there is the main bro code where you can't hit on your bros girl, even if they aren't their girl yet." Frost carries on as if nothing happens.

"Oh yeah that one! The one you must always follow no matter what. ….. Well unless it's to help them out."

Maura confusedly asks "I really don't get how hitting on someone else's girlfriend would help them out?"

"Well maybe you will get a demonstration one day, but until then we won't tell you."

"That's just stupid, come on Maur, let's leave them to their 'bro code' and getting played by Riley" Jane says whilst dragging Maura off to the lifts.

* * *

After Jane and Maura have left

Frost turns to Frankie after Jane and Maura have left "we really need to do something about those two, everyone knows that they like each other but they just won't admit it."

He thinks over his answer before replying "I may have an idea as to how we should make Jane admit it but we are going to need help from Riley"

"Riley?" Frost asks in a puzzled tone.

"Yup, and there she is" before Frost knows it Frankie is already walking back to him after asking Riley to meet them later on at the Dirty Robber. "Come on, let's get back to work before we go meet Riley later on to discuss the plan".

* * *

After finishing work Frankie and Frost headed over to the dirty robber to meet Riley. They both ordered a beer before heading over to the booth Riley was sat in. "so what's up boys? What do you need my help with?" Riley questioned, wondering as to what she could possibly be any help with.

"Basically my sister and Maura"

"Love each other, yes I know Frankie, anyone could see it just by looking at them" Riley cut in.

"right yes, well basically we" Frankie points to himself and Frost, "have decided that we need to do something to get them to admit it before it's too late because at this rate we doubt they are ever going to actually admit it, they are just going to carry on the way they are, dating guys and pretending they are not into each other, which, as you pointed out, they CLEARLY are in love." Frankie rolls his eyes.

"Ok I get that but the part I'm struggling to understand is how I can help."

"Yeah, I don't understand that either" stated Frost, talking for the first time during the conversation.

"Well our conversation earlier about the bro code got me thinking." At this Riley pulls a puzzled face. "there's no time to explain that now, but basically my idea is that we make Jane jealous enough to tell Maura how she feels, you know like breaking the bro code where we can't hit on a bros girl but in this case it will be helping Jane so its fine."

"I'm still not understanding where I come into this."

"Well me or Frost could be the ones that hit on Maura but I don't think that's enough, I mean they both see other men to pretend they are not into each other, therefore I don't think it would work if it was a man. This leads me to conclude that we need a woman, which is where you come in Riley. Basically we want you to hit on Maura to make Jane jealous."

"But how do we know that would work, Frankie?" Frost cuts in clearly thinking how Maura may not respond to Riley's advances or the fact Jane may not get Jealous.

"We don't know but we gotta do something so what's the harm in trying this? If it doesn't work we come up with a plan b but if it does work then that's great!" Frankie excitedly argued.

"Look guys, I will give this a go as something needs to be done but there is a big chance this won't work" Riley finally answered after a long pause.

"Yes!" were both Frost and Frankie's answer before they all fist bumped.

"So when am I going to start this whole plan then?" Riley questioned, wondering when they would be putting the plan into action.

"Well we could invite them both, and Korsak so it doesn't look weird, here tomorrow after work and you can start then." Frankie answers and with that they finish their beers and leave for the night.

* * *

The next day whilst everyone is at work

"Hey, Jane and old man, me Frankie and Riley are planning to meet at the robber tonight to celebrate it being Friday. Feel like joining us? And of course you should invite Maura for us Jane"

"Sure, I'm in" Korsak replied, not even looking up from his animal videos.

"I will go down and ask Maura now" Jane said already walking to the lifts.

Walking into the Maura's office Jane has already started speaking "hey Maur, frost wants to know if we want to go the robber later with him, Frankie and Riley, and he just invited Korsak too."

Looking up from her laptop Maura answered Jane. "I would love to, if you are going of course, and then you could come round mine for a film if you would like."

"You know I love our film nights Maura, I will see you later, I will come meet you and we can go together."

"Bye Jane" Maura replied before going back to her laptop.

* * *

Later that evening at the dirty robber

"so remember the plan Riley, just flirt a little with her, touch her arm here and there or any excuse to really and anything like that to make her jealous" Frankie pointed out to Riley just as Korsak, followed by Jane and Maura entered.

"Hello everyone, and Riley, it's great to see you again" Maura announced as she arrived at the booth.

"You too Maura, hey why don't you sit next to me so I can get to know you a bit better?" Riley asked, patting the seat next to her before putting her arm over the back of Maura's chair.

Jane watched with a frown on her face before eventually sitting next to Frankie.

"Wow! You look beautiful" Riley told Maura, causing her to blush.

"Thank you Riley, you look rather amazing yourself. That outfit really shows off your body" was Maura's response.

Before it could get any further Jane cleared her throat and asked if anyone had ordered anything, and received a no in return. She then asked everyone for their orders before she went and told them at the bar. Upon returning to the booth Jane noticed that Riley had moved even closer to Maura and was now running her fingers through Maura's golden hair. "it is as soft as it looks" was all Jane could hear before she butted in and asked Riley what she has been up to in order to try and stop Riley being all over Maura. After Riley had answered their orders arrived and conversation became scarce whilst everyone ate. However, in no time everyone had finished eating and conversation started flowing again, but Jane didn't participate. She sat there all night glaring and Riley flirting with Maura, and her arm that had moved from the back of the seat to Maura's shoulders. The night soon drew to a close and everyone was getting up to leave. Riley walked Maura to her car, saying she looks forward to next time before kissing her on the cheek and going to her own car.

Jane walks up to Maura, not feeling in the mood for a film anymore, and tells her that she is not feeling well so she is going to head home to sleep. Maura tries to tell Jane to come to hers and she will check her out to make sure she is ok but Jane is already getting in her car before driving home. Feeling saddened by this development, Maura drives to her own home, curling up in her bed and sleeping for the night, her thoughts turning to Jane.

* * *

Over the next few days Jane avoided Maura as much as she could, sending Frost or Korsak down to the morgue if someone needed to. Both women would go home and go straight to their beds crying and wondering how things had gotten like this. Both stopped eating and started walking around like zombies where neither were sleeping very well or looking after themselves. Everyone around them could see how badly this was affecting them but no one knew what should be done. Eventually it was Angela who managed to solve it when she went to speak to Maura one night. After many hugs and tears, she managed to convince Maura to go round to Jane's apartment that night.

"Jane, Jane open this door!" Maura shouted, banging loudly on the door like she had been for the last ten minutes. "I swear if you don't answer this door I will be forced to myself!" At that the door swung open to Jane's pale and haunted face "what do you want, Maura?"

"What do I want?! An explanation is what I want, no I am owed. You can't just avoid me and not give me an explanation!" Maura pointed out, still shouting.

"Not now Maura" Jane replied, no energy left.

"Yes, now Jane, I'm not leaving until I get an answer" was all Maura argued before being dragged in by Jane because she didn't want to disturb the neighbours. After five minutes of silence from Jane, Maura started tapping her feet in annoyance before finally telling Jane to spit it out.

"Fine, I was jealous of Riley the other day? Happy now?" Jane said, walking over to get a beer out the fridge.

"Why would you be jealous of Riley, Jane?" Maura questioned with a puzzled look on her face. Jane didn't want to answer so just gulped down her beer, feeling she was going to need it by the end of the night, before looking up at the ceiling. "I asked you why you were Jealous of her Jane so answer me!" Maura got louder as she went along. Jane just stormed into her room, slamming the door shut behind herself.

"JANE!"

Jane threw the door open "Because she got to touch you and flirt with you ok? And I love you Maura, ok, I love you!" before slamming it shut again and sliding down it. Maura stood in the living room shocked at what Jane had said as she never expected her to return her feelings. When it had finally sunk in that Jane had actually said that, Maura ran over to Jane's bedroom door banging on the door again. "Jane open this door now!"

"Go away Maura"

"No you don't understand, Jane! I love you too but I never expected you to return it."

Again Jane threw the door open "Maur" before Jane could finish her sentence Maura kissed her. When they pulled apart Maura laughed.

"What's so funny, Maur?" Jane said, not seeing the humour in the situation.

"Just that we both love each other and it takes Riley to make us admit it". Maura continued to laugh, and eventually Jane began to laugh too before they proceeded to kiss again. When they finally pulled apart again Jane asked Maura if she wanted to stay over the night as it was late. With that they both crawled into bed exhausted and fell asleep in each other's arms, sleeping peacefully for the first time in days.


End file.
